The Horse Chase Ceremonial
The Horse Chase Ceremonial (HCC) is an annual event, taking place in Adradia. One of the highlights is the horse run and race, on the second day of the three-day festival. It made an appearance in Vatura Amador's section of the first chapter, when she was fifteen, and may make an appearance in Trials of Fate. History Procedure Day One Ceremonies begin at sunrise. Adradian children parade around the castle, dressed in tribal costume and singing songs for Adradia. Floats come next, with flowers and ice sculptures, dragged by pure white horses. After that, all people present parade over the track, all in tribute to the goddess. After that, the jousting tournament begins. As a rule, only boys sixteen or older may participate, and have their own horses and lances. This goes from after the parade to noon, with sixteen rounds fitting in on the first day. Laurels go to those who finish in the top four, prizes purely of glory. After that, the people may wander freely, swimming or shopping at the market stalls set up on the great stone bridge to the castle. That night, all citizens are invited to the castle for a feast and a ball. After that, all citizens return outdoors for the lighting of lanterns hanging from trees around the lake, and several boats go out into the water, with lanterns hung from the rigging. Several times in history, their goddess has appeared on the stroke of midnight, giving her blessing to those competing in the races the next day. To do this, she grants every rider a single swan's feather, which they carry with them during the race. After she leaves, the competitors take this as their cue to retire to their beds for some sleep. Day Two The second day begins later, at the stroke of ten o'-clock. It begins with another eight rounds of the jousting, which should finish it. When the competition is complete, a hunting contest is held for land prey around the lake shore, supplying dinner for that night. The race is easily the most anticipated event of the festival, and the country turns out full-force for this particular event. In the race, 36 wild horses are released, along with 25 oxen to herd them along. All competitors stay behind the fence until the horses pass them, and then jump over and follow ahead of the oxen. They run after the horses, trying to climb onto their backs. After racers manage to climb onto horses, the actual racing begins. Competitors attempt to get their stallions to run faster, seeing who can reach the end of the track first. Prizes go to first, second, and third places; winning laurels and being able to claim ownership to the horses they win with. Succeeding the race, victors take a victory lap around the lake together on their new horses, while spectators collect wildflowers to throw beneath the hooves of the horses. At the same time, a market is again held on the bridge. That night, there is yet another feast, eating the game caught earlier that day with the hunting competition. The champions of the three respective competitions sit at the high table with the royal family and are given the chance to address their country. After the feast, the people have the chance to show off their abilities, whether they be equestrian, combative, or elemental. Children love this event, often getting up skits or plays to perform. Many people bring puppies or kittens to give away to the best performers, and nearly all parents are obliged to accept these offerings. Into the night, the Tribes take over for the night, leading the proceedings until the Adradians retire for the night. No one ever knows exactly what will happen on this night, as the tribes never tell anything and they are kept completely a surprise. Day Three Like opening day, closing begins at the crack of dawn, and the people get right to work. Unlike the past two days, the citizens prepare their own meals, giving the kitchen staff at the palace a much-needed break. Breakfast is eaten as a picnic on the edge of the lake. During this time, children run around and collect flowers. At noon, winners of all competitions are formally announced and congratulated, along with being presented with whatever prizes they have earned. Each winner gets a moment in the sun to receive the full cheers of their kingdom. At this time, the emperor also addresses his people, telling them how things have gone in the past year, and how they may be made even better for the next. After that, the best sculptors retreat indoors, each given a massive block of ice to carve. These sculptures will be displayed that night, surrounded by flowers. Following lunch-also gotten up by the people themselves, as the kitchen staff are on holiday-a group of older children are sent around the side of the lake, placing torches in locations that can be seen from the lake shore. Because the night's parade will go around a massive portion of the lake, it is well lit. During this time, the other Adradian citizens simply relax and talk, or go again to the vast market on the bridge. Some may even tour the castle. Dinner follows after, though it is more relaxed and easy. Throughout the day, people have been catching fish, so there are large amounts of aquatic game to be eaten. After that, the royal band and orchestra play for the crowd, until the sun has just begun to sink. Ice sculptures are revealed after that, placed on floats, and then the parade begins. All visitors carry all their possessions with them, and as they reach the part of the lake closest to their home, they separate, leaving the parade and heading home. This normally takes quite some time, and it is nearly dawn by the time the parade has completely circled the lake. Rules and Regulations *Participants must be fifteen years of age or older. *Drinking is unallowed for all participants. *Tampering with any of the horses is punishable by permanent banishment from the festival. *Faking one's identity or lying about age can result in immediate removal and a fine. *Before any runners enter the trail, tribute must be given to the goddess Adradia. *Citizens of other countries are allowed to participate, and are allowed to give tribute to their own deities along with Adradia. Trivia *Celtic came up with this idea after learning about the Running of the Bulls in school. *The original idea was simply to include it in Vatura's first chapter. *The festival's name was created by Fairy and Celtic. *All horses used in the race are Adradian Plain Horses. Category:Festivals & Trials